


Who wants to do a line of coke

by TommyGlitter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sutan Amrull - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drugs, Language, M/M, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyGlitter/pseuds/TommyGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written because of a tweet from @Scorptwitr while she was at Raja’s show. She was tweeting things she heard in a gay bar. One of those tweets was “Who wants to do a line of coke off my cock?” It inspired this very busy person to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who wants to do a line of coke

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, as in: All made up in my head! I’m pretty sure nothing like this has happened with these three.

Tommy studies the mirror above the sink to make sure there is no white powder under his nose. _That was some really good coke,_ he thinks to himself. Opening up the bathroom door to return to Adam’s party, he realizes there are only a couple people left. Wired as he is, Tommy sure as hell doesn’t want to go home yet. He glances around, sees that it’s only Isaac, Sutan and Adam left, and decides to bring this small party back to life.

Adam and Sutan are talking near the sliding glass doors that lead out to Adam’s back yard. When Isaac walks out of the kitchen, Tommy pulls the baggie out of his front pocket, turns to face them all, and shoves his pants down to his knees. “Who wants to do a line of coke off my cock?” (Unnecessary and detracts from Tommy’s surprising question.)

Sutan and Adam both look at him, then Sutan focuses on Adam. “Is this straight boy for real?”

Adam’s eyes never leave Tommy, but he shrugs one shoulder in response to Sutan. Isaac on the other hand, grins widely, walks right up to Tommy, wraps a hand behind his neck and kisses him deeply. By the time Isaac breaks the kiss, Tommy is more than half hard and bumping against Isaac’s leg. “I can’t tonight, Tommy. I gotta get home or I’ll be in the dog house for sure.” Isaac looks over his shoulder at Adam and Sutan before focusing on Tommy again. “But you have fun! Call me tomorrow,” he says, and waves good-bye to everyone before he walks out the door.

Standing there with his cock pointing at the others, Tommy grins and waves the baggie of coke at Adam and Sutan. “Well?”

Adam’s eyes, glazed from all the alcohol he’s consumed throughout the night, fill with lust as he appraises Tommy’s half hard cock. His face breaks into a smirk as he watches it twitch. It’s obvious to Tommy that Adam makes his decision right then and there to go for it. He has always shown respect for the fact that Tommy is straight, but he clearly isn’t about to turn down a chance to get up close and personal to Tommy’s dick if it’s offered. “Hell, yeah! Take it upstairs, Glitterbaby! Let’s get some lines laid out,” he says, while Sutan just crosses his arms and watches.

Sutan hasn’t partied nearly as hard as Adam has, and he looks like he’s worrying about the potential fallout from this escapade.

Tommy pulls his pants on and runs upstairs to Adam’s room. _Yeah, I’m straight, but there’s nothing wrong with a circle jerk among friends, or if I’m really lucky, a blow job._ He can hear Sutan and Adam talking very quietly as they follow him upstairs, and suspects he’s freaking Sutan out.

Once he gets to Adam’s room, Tommy kicks off his shoes and loses his pants. Adam is the first to follow him into the room, and he looks at Tommy like he’s a gift to be opened. “If I’m running my nose along your cock, you better get rid of the shirt, too. I don’t want to waste any coke by losing it in your clothes!” Adam states, but Tommy knows the real reason. _He just wants to see me naked._ Tommy puts the baggie on the nightstand and pulls his t-shirt over his head.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Adam invites once Tommy is naked.

Tommy plants his bare ass in the middle of Adam’s bed and slumps against the pillows with his arms behind his head. Sutan just stands in the doorway and watches, while Adam admires Tommy. Tommy stretches out, cock half hard and lying heavily on his stomach, doing his best to put both of his friends at ease with his easy-going airs.

Tommy’s tats are glaringly dark against skin so pale that it almost glows and the black satin sheet makes him look even paler. Tommy’s kohl lined eyes watch Adam calmly; his hair is out of his eyes for once.

To distract his excitement and to assure his friends that he’s comfortable with this, he points to the baggie with a smirk and says, “Well?”

Adam grabs the coke and looks at Sutan. “Come on. It’s okay, really.”

Sutan shrugs his shoulders and joins them for some coke and cock. He approaches the bed locking his eyes with Tommy’s. Then very obviously, and slowly, he drops his gaze down Tommy’s body to stare at his dick. Tommy watches as Sutan eyes him up; it sends shivers down his back and causes his cock to twitch. “Girlfriend, I get the first line!” Sutan declares, grinning at Adam. Tommy is pretty sure Sutan was somehow testing him, gauging his reaction to being ogled by another man. He’s glad he passed!

Sutan sashays to the end of the bed and crawls up between Tommy’s legs like a lioness on the prowl. Tommy spreads his legs to accommodate him and once he gets settled, Sutan strokes Tommy’s dick while running his other hand over Tommy’s thigh. “If you’re offering a line off your cock, I want it as long as possible!” he states with a teasing smile.

The vision Tommy has of Sutan kneeling between his legs, teasing him to hardness, is something that he’d thought about a few times, but never in his life expected to see. Sutan’s touch is more knowledgeable than any of the girls he’d been with. After only a few strokes, Tommy is hard and biting back a moan. “Keep that up, and the coke’s gonna be covered in come,” he warns Sutan with a rough voice.

“You’re gonna have to hold his dick still so you don’t lose any,” says Adam, stating the obvious.

Sutan holds it like Tommy holds a hotdog when he’s getting ready to take a bite; around the end and on the sides. Adam has the baggie open and grabs a credit card to scoop out some of the powder to line up. The light, teasing feel of the coke has Tommy’s cock twitching, and Sutan has to alter his grip some to hold it securely. When Adam is done, he sets the baggie aside and steps away from the bed to watch.

Sutan bends over Tommy’s dick, plugs half of his nose and snorts coke from the base of Tommy’s cock to almost halfway up. He rises a bit and sniffs hard before plugging the other side of his nose and then bends down to snort up the rest. He again rises and sniffs hard. Sutan then directs a look toward Tommy, gets an evil glint to his eye and with a firm hold on Tommy’s cock, lowers his head and runs the flat of his tongue from the base up to the tip.

Not expecting the feel of Sutan’s warm, wet tongue, Tommy gasps and rises up on his elbows for a better view. It takes every bit of his will power to not grab Sutan’s head and direct him as he wants to. When Sutan meets Tommy’s eyes, his expression says that he knows exactly what Tommy wants, and he flattens out his tongue again and takes another long, slow, electric swipe up Tommy’s cock.

Tommy fists the sheets and stares at Sutan’s evil tongue. As it reaches the tip of his cock, Sutan points it and teases it into the slit. Then he alters his grip on Tommy’s cock, holding it by the base and upright while he swirls his tongue around and around the tip, driving Tommy crazy with desire.

“Hey! I want to do a line, too,” Adam complains. Tommy turns his head to look at Adam and is shocked to see him naked as the day he was born. The shock isn’t because Adam’s naked, because he’s seen Adam naked before. It isn’t even because he’s climbing between Tommy’s legs. It’s because his cock is standing out, glorious and purple in arousal. _And it’s huge!_

“What are you doing?” Tommy asks rather nervously. He has never been in a position like this with a man.

“There’s no good reason that you should be the only one dressed comfortably around here,” Adam answers as he picks up the coke and nudges Sutan out of the way.

Adam takes the same spot, between Tommy’s legs, but the position he takes is much more provocative. He’s on his knees with his ass in the air and holds himself up on his elbows. Tommy looks at Sutan, who is staring at Adam’s ass, and realizes that Adam is positioned that way intentionally, and that things are about to get a lot more interesting.

Sutan begins to strip off his clothes, but Tommy’s attention is drawn back to what Adam is doing to his dick. Instead of lining the coke up his cock, Adam makes a pile on the very tip as he holds it upright. Carefully, he sets the coke aside and snorts the mound up.

The cool air that blows by the head of Tommy’s dick as Adam snorts makes Tommy throb with desire. Then Adam follows Sutan’s lead and cleans up the residue with his tongue, but he goes a little overboard when he licks into the slit, looking for more. Tommy’s hands seek purchase as he writhes under Adam’s mouth, needing something to hold on to, to ground himself to. He digs his head into the pillows and clamps his eyes shut as Adam continues to tease him, to suck him down till his dick hits the back of Adam’s throat, and holds him there. Tommy cries out when Adam swallows, bringing him right to the brink of orgasm, then pulls off with a pop and goes back to dipping his tongue into the slit.

With a dick that’s desensitized and half numb from the coke, Tommy shouldn’t have to worry about a quick orgasm, so he’s surprised to be this close, this quickly. He pants and wonders if he’ll ever catch his breath again as he cracks his eyes open and lifts his head.

While this isn’t the first time Tommy has offered lines off his cock, it is the first time he’s offered to guys. Girls never seemed to be as interested in his dick as they were the coke, but these two clearly want to make him come.

“Fuck, Adam! The only thing you’ll find in there is come. Line up another one,” Tommy suggests, while his thrust toward Adam’s mouth belies his words.

Adam smirks at him, and then looks over his shoulder at Sutan before he releases Tommy’s dick. It’s no surprise to see Sutan naked, his erection a deep purple as it waves in front of him. Tommy stares at Adam as he crawls off the bed so Sutan can take his place, watching his firm ass as he bends over his nightstand, but Tommy’s attention is quickly drawn back to Sutan.

Sutan is situated between Tommy’s legs on all fours now, and he reaches for the baggie again. He pours a thin line that begins at Tommy’s nuts and goes to the very tip of his cock. Tommy swears Sutan is trying to get some inside his slit with the way he touches the head. When Sutan moves his hand a little, Tommy can see that his suspicions were correct. _Fuck me like a whore; this was a great idea!_

Tommy admires Sutan’s long, thin body as he leans over; his very feminine ass high in the air and his knees holding Tommy’s legs apart. He holds half of his nose and sucks the powder down from the head, the tip of his nose trailing along the side of Tommy’s cock. He switches to the other side of his nose to finish the line and uses the flat of his tongue to lick over and over, before sucking Tommy’s dick all the way down to the back of his throat.

The wet warmth fills Tommy with breathtaking desire; he closes his eyes and arches into Sutan’s mouth. He can’t help but thrust into that sinful heat as Sutan sucks him down again and again. At last Sutan gasps and releases Tommy’s cock, allowing it fall heavily to Tommy’s stomach.

Tommy opens his eyes to see why Sutan quit, and what he sees does nothing to soften his aching cock. Sutan’s eyes are hooded, his mouth is slightly open, and a thin string of spit is hanging from his bottom lip as Adam works him open. The vision sends electric shivers to Tommy’s nuts and makes his dick jump. He’s never seen Sutan in this state of arousal before, and it just zings right through him.

“How about lining me up some coke while you’re down there,” Adam suggests from behind Sutan.

“So you can quit moving your fingers like that? Not a chance!” Suddenly, Sutan whines and looks back at Adam.

“Share the coke, darling, if you want me to move my fingers again,” Adam threatens.

Tommy grabs his dick with both hands and holds it straight up, one hand sealed around the tip. “Pile some on top for Adam,” he tells Sutan.

Sutan groans once, looking like he’s ready to climax, before slowly reaching for the baggie. He uses the credit card and covers the top of Tommy’s cock in coke, and then piles it up a little bit. He seals the baggie and sets it aside. The bed shifts and Adam bends over, first snorting coke up one side of his nose, and then the other. The tease of the powder as it moves and gets sucked away makes Tommy sigh in pleasure.

As Adam’s tongue swipes over Tommy’s hand and the head of his dick, Tommy is positive that he’s never been more aroused in his life. Maybe it’s Sutan and Adam together, maybe he’s just high or just maybe it’s true that men give better head. He doesn’t know, and really doesn’t care, but there’s no place on earth he’d rather be right now.

“Leave his dick to me, and finish what you started,” Sutan demands of Adam.

Adam straightens up only to bend down over Tommy’s mouth and kiss him deeply. The mouthwatering flavor of coke fills Tommy’s senses and the kiss sends bolts of desire throughout his body. His hands, still wrapped around his dick, begin to slide as he thrusts into them.

“Get your hands off your cock, boy! I just said it was mine,” Sutan growls.

Adam breaks off the kiss and Tommy releases his dick as they all make adjustments on the bed to fit comfortably. Sutan licks the rest of the coke off Tommy’s cock and Tommy has to pull his eyes away, afraid he’ll embarrass himself by coming too soon. Instead, he focuses on Adam.

Somehow, Adam comes up with a condom and slides it onto his very hard cock. He uses both hands; one is slicked with lube which he uses to coat the rubber. He stares at Tommy’s face as he lines up behind Sutan, and all this time, Sutan is still licking and teasing Tommy’s dick.

Tommy leans on his elbows and watches Sutan wrap those gorgeous lips around his aching cock. He falls back on the pillows and tries to keep silent, but he can’t stop himself from crying out in wanton need. He wants more; much more than just the friction his half numb cock is able to feel, and he knows the show he’s about to watch will deliver.

Adam slides into Sutan, and air sucks around Tommy’s cock as Sutan opens his mouth to gasp. Adam’s eyes close and he tips his head back, his mouth opening into a quiet sigh. He holds himself still for a few moments while Sutan, whose eyes are also closed, pants around Tommy’s dick.

Once Adam begins to move, Sutan seems to come back to life. He grips Tommy’s cock in one hand and sucks up and down the shaft as Adam moves into and away from him. Between watching the two of them and the warm, teasing heat of Sutan’s tongue, it’s getting to be too much for Tommy. Even with the numbing action of the coke, he knows he’s not going to last long.

Sutan opens his eyes and stares into Tommy’s, and then swallows when Tommy is bottomed out in the back of his throat. The pressure that had been building in Tommy’s balls explodes in glorious ecstasy as he comes harder than he ever has in his life. Sutan swallows down his come, and then loosens his lips around Tommy’s cock as he groans out with his own orgasm around Adam’s hand. Tommy looks into Adam’s face only to find those blue eyes once again locked with his. Every muscle in Adam’s body seems to tense at once as sweat beads and a lone drop slides down his temple from his hairline His mouth is open as he thrusts into Sutan a few more times, and the moan that leaves his mouth almost sounds like _Tommy_.

When he slumps over Sutan’s back, they both just slide over on their sides next to Tommy. After a couple minutes, Adam pulls away from Sutan and disposes of his condom. Tommy doesn’t move in his blitzed out state.

“I thought you said this boy was straight,” Sutan mumbles, as Adam walks away.

“I am straight,” Tommy slurs.

“Then what’s a straight boy doing naked in bed with a two gay men?” Sutan retorts.

Tommy pulls his resources together, trying to force his mind and mouth to work together again. “Hey! Just because I’m bendy doesn’t mean I’m not straight,” he responds, only wanting to pass out in his bliss.

Adam pads back into the room with a wash cloth to clean up Sutan. “Well, you better not freak out on us after you realize what you’ve just done,” Adam says as he moves over to Tommy’s side of the bed. It sounds like guilt is dripping from his voice.

“Yeah, and what did I just do? I invited some people I trust to do some coke off my cock. Nothing wrong with that, is there? I also happen to like it when there are lips wrapped around my cock, in case you couldn’t guess that,” Tommy replies with a smirk and looks over at Adam’s alarm clock. “Now, it’s five forty-five in the morning. If you two don’t like to snuggle after a good orgasm there’s still enough coke to party some more,” he offers.

There is a moment of silence as the two of them stare at Tommy, and then they both burst out laughing. Adam climbs into the bed and wraps an arm around Tommy and Sutan embraces Tommy from the other side. Arms and legs entwined, the three of them quickly fall into a blissed-out sleep.

* * *

It’s later the following day; after the three men have breakfast and help with the worst of the party wreckage, Sutan and Tommy leave. Tommy’s only been home for a short time; just long enough to get cleaned up and put fresh eye liner on. His mind keeps returning to the party in Adam’s bedroom. He keeps remembering the steamy looks he received from Adam, and the moan Adam let out when he came. Reliving those thoughts, he finds himself aroused all over again. _Yeah,_ he thinks, _I know I’m straight, but…_ It’s then that he decides to throw caution to the wind and return to Adam’s. After all, what’s so bad about a blow job between friends?

Adam answers his door quickly and invites him in. “Tommy! Did you forget something?”

“No, I was wondering if you had any plans for today,” Tommy hedges.

“Not really. I thought I’d be cleaning up the mess from the party all day. It was so nice of you and Sutan to help. Why? What’s up? Is there something you want to do?” Adam asks.

“Well, I was thinking about last night,” Tommy starts out.

Adam gets a look of concern on his face, as if he’s worried that things may get uncomfortable between the two of them. “Yeah?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Tommy replies while digging into his jeans pocket to pull out the rest of his coke. “You wanna do a line of coke off my cock?”


End file.
